


A Winter's day

by adorbspml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Dan decides to plan a fun day with Phil when it's cold.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Winter's day

It was a normal Winter’s day, or at least that’s what Phil thought before his eyes slowly blinked open. The blankets were wrapped tightly around his form and he was sheltered well from the icy cold gusts of air that came from the outside air. He blearily looked around in search of Dan. Usually he was the one who had trouble with leaving the warm nest that they made but today there was no sight of him. “Dan?” Phil called into the apartment. He heard rustling from further in the house and the door cracked open, revealing Dan dressed in a loose grey T-Shirt and grey sweatpants that matched. His hair was perched on top of his head in messy curls. “Good morning, love” Dan said softly as he made his way over to Phil. “I've got something fun planned today so let’s get up and go”. Phil nodded dumbly. Dan wanted to DO something? 

The two ate their cereals calmly as they sat on the couch and watched TV. It felt like a regular Saturday which is why it shocked Phil immensely when Dan sprung up and simply said “Let’s go!”. Dan seemed very excited by his plans, Phil could tell by the way his eyes sparkled as he rambled on about how romantic and fun today would be. Phil noted that Dan had packed a bag. The bag seemed to be rather full and Phil wondered what objects could be so large that Dan had to hold such a bulky bag. Phil had made multiple attempts to question Dan and squeeze information from him. The response he’d gotten each time was a simple eye roll or a chuckle or a kiss on the cheek. They took the tube for a while. Phil was pressed uncomfortably close to some old lady who seemed to take an odd liking to him. Phil awkwardly smiled, trying to be polite as Dan snickered in the background.  
The train swayed and made sharp twists and turns that were an early Christmas gift Phil’s motion sickness. 

Eventually Dan beckoned to Phil and the two got off the train. “She sure liked you” Dan giggled, His eyes twinkled with mirth and he started full on laughing when Phil just scowled before laughing as well since Dan’s laughter had always been infectious. The two walked leisurely through a park and Phil could see people in the far distance. He reminded himself he needed to get an updated prescription since he wasn't sure what they were doing. They seemed to be gliding or something but that couldn’t be? As they got closer Phil realised he was facing an ice-skating rink. Dan grinned triumphantly as he watched Phil's mouth drop open in shock. “You like it?” Dan asked in a hushed voice. Phil nodded vigorously although he could feel anxiety started to form in the back of his mind. He hadn’t been on the ice in age. Not since they lived in Manchester. Dan opened the bag and revealed two pairs of skates. He handed Phil the grey ones while putting on the black ones himself. They made their way over and onto the ice.

It was slippery. That was the first thing Phil noticed. More slippery than he had remembered. His feet skidded the ice and he felt like a baby giraffe, clumsy and unable to stay upright. Dan was on ice as well, doing swirls and even attempting a jump which ended with him clinging desperately to the railing of the rink. Eventually Phil started to get his grip and he was able to smoothly glide across the ice. Dan smiled fondly as he watched Phil nearly knock into a young girl. “Sorry!” Phil called back. Phil continued to skate before he made his way over to Dan. “Hello” he spoke as he grinned toothily at Dan. “Will you be as good as Yuuri and Victor soon?” Dan asked with a chuckle. Phil nodded. “Obviously! Watch me uh-jump eloquently and um be amazing. I am Amazingphil after all”. Dan shook his head in amusement. “Alright, if you say so.”The two continued to skate peacefully as the sun moved across the sky. All the other people faded into the background as the two skated together and the world felt serene. They skated close and kept throwing small glances at each other. After a while it started to get dark and Phil could feel chills start to run up his spine from the cold. Dan seemed to notice and gently took Phil’s hand to go to the exit. 

Just as they were about to reach the exit Phil lost his footing and landed harshly on his behind. Pain shot up his spine and he could feel tears threatening to spill. Dan was by his side in an instant and gently pecked his forehead and cheek. “Where does it hurt, Philly? He questioned. Phil could see the concern written clearly on his face. “I just fell on my bottom.” He said, adding a little chuckle to get rid of tension. Dan nodded and the two got off the ice skating rink. Dan bought both of them hot chocolate and together they enjoyed their night. Phil smiled at Dan as they continued to sip their hot chocolates carefully.


End file.
